


book it!

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Asahi looks around, then down, trying to find something he can throw at the thief, and realizing that he still has his book. Without other options, he throws it in the general direction of the thief with his eyes closed, hoping that he aimed correctly.





	book it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Requested by Kath over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> UshiAoAsa + 'book'
> 
> Enjoy!

Asahi was glad that he finally found a good spot in the park where he can relax and catch up on his reading. He’s bought the book a few weeks ago but had only gotten to reading it now since he’s had a hectic schedule the past few days. He’s about to open it, ready to lose himself in its story, when a shriek startled him.

He looks up, and sees a man running away from a screaming woman, a purse clutched close in his chest. He instantly figures out what happened, and immediately stands up and is about to follow the man. But, as usual, his nerves got the better of him.

What if this man is dangerous? What if he has a gun? He could shoot as Asahi runs after him, and that’s not an ideal situation, for Asahi and the other people around that time at the park. While he is confident that he can catch the thief, what’s going to happen after that? What if he engages Asahi in a knife fight? Or a fist fight? He’s not that good with fighting, he’ll surely lose.

His train of thought paused when he noticed a taller, white-haired man, now in hot pursuit of the thief, and the thief just keeps on running, looking back occasionally at his pursuer without doing anything. Asahi breathes a sigh of relief at knowing that the man wasn’t dangerous and as the taller one seems to be catching up to the thief. But when the thief passed by a garbage can, in his desperation, he throws it in the way of his pursuer, who tripped on the lid, as the white-haired man had too much momentum and wasn’t able to stop or jump over it on time.

Asahi immediately runs up to the man, book still in his hand.

“Are you alright?”

The man only grunts in response, frowns and points at the direction to where the thief was running away. When Asahi looks up again, another taller man has successfully caught the thief. But he was struggling, as the thief kept on punching and elbowing the one who accosted him, and he must have landed one, because the taller one lets him go, and clutches his stomach in pain.

Asahi is back on feet again, deciding whether to run after the man as well, but he’s a considerably far away, the man who initially caught him was closer, but now he’s incapacitated, he won’t be able to run after the thief. They needed to make him stop, before any can capture him. Asahi looks around, then down, trying to find something he can throw at the thief, and realizing that he still has his book. Without other options, he throws it in the general direction of the thief with his eyes closed, hoping that he aimed correctly.

There was a loud ‘thump’. Asahi opens one eye to see what he has done, and blinks them both wide open when he realized that he actually hit his target. The man who got a hold of the thief looks at him with mild surprise, before the thief’s movement alerted him. This time, he didn’t waste any time in running over to where the thief was starting to stand up, and he instantly pins him down, not before grabbing the purse and throwing it behind his back.

The white haired man stands up beside and goes to where the purse was thrown, picks it up, and returns to where Asahi was standing. The man is giving him a serious look, and it takes about everything of Asahi not to just bolt and run away before the man reaches him. He gulps when the man stopped in front of him. Whatever he’s going to ask though was stopped by an exclamation.

“There!” Asahi jumps and looks behind him. He sees a crying woman with two police officers, pointing at the scene. Asahi’s eyes follow them as they rush to the aid of the man still pinning the thief down, while the woman, who Asahi assumed to be the owner of the purse, walks up to them.

“You helped me. Thank you so much!” She says tearfully, bowing deeply in gratitude. Asahi rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It’s nothing,” he says, even as he feels like he doesn’t deserve the woman’s thanks. After all, he stood scared for some time, before he took action. She should really thank the white-haired man, and the man who caught the thief.

The white-haired man returns the purse, much to the woman’s appreciation and if he wasn’t so tall and intimidating, Asahi was pretty sure the woman will hug him. As it is, she pats his shoulder, then Asahi’s shoulder, before she follows the police officers, to probably issue her statement about the incident.

Asahi watches her thank the man who pinned the thief down, but the man beside him clears his throat and effectively got his attention. He nervously shifted his eyes to look him.

“I’m Aone,” he says with a small frown, before he lifts his hand in front of him awkwardly. The action seemed like an afterthought, like the man wasn’t used to introducing himself to others. Asahi finds it a bit… cute.

“Ah, I’m Azumane,” he replies, hesitantly taking Aone’s hand for a handshake.

He breaks it off shortly after, especially when Aone doesn’t say anything else. The awkwardness was starting to worry Asahi, and he’s about to compliment Aone on how fast he ran, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“I believe this belongs to you,” the man hands over his book. “You have an impressive aim.”

Asahi laughs nervously as he takes the book from the man. “Ahh…yeah. I was just lucky. Didn’t really think it would hit him. And thank you, for returning my book.”

He wipes down the front cover, grateful that it wasn’t too damaged, just quite dirty. He can live with that. When he looks up at the man, he finds him looking at him with something akin to admiration, and this causes Asahi to flush and he ducks his head again.

“And you,” Asahi hears the man address Aone. “Your speed was remarkable.”

From the corner of his eye, Asahi sees Aone bow in thanks, before he shoots out his hand again in front of him.

“I’m Aone.”

The man takes it and says “I’m Ushijima,” while he takes Aone’s hand and shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you, Aone-san.” He turns to Asahi, hand suspended in front of him.

“And may I know your name?”

Asahi hastily takes it “I-I’m Azumane. It’s nice to meet you, Ushijima-san.”

“Likewise, Azumane-san.”

Asahi could only nod as they break off the handshake. Now all three of them are standing awkwardly, unsure of what to say to each other.

“You three gentlemen,” a voice boomed from Ushijima’s right. They all looked at one of the responding police officers. “Thank you for helping us!” He makes a deep bow at them, which they all returned in kind. When he stands up again, he looks over them with an air of contemplation.

“You make a good team,” he says, before he follows the other officer to the police car, leaving the three of them, especially Asahi, dumbfounded.

He looks at Aone, then at Ushijima, and they both looked at him at the same time, and he flushes again at the attention, but the words of the police officer still rings in his mind. Well, they don’t look and feel like a team right now, but judging from what just happened, there is a very good potential for it. Asahi squares his shoulders and musters up the courage to ask “Would you guys want to grab some coffee?”

Aone and Ushijima look at each other briefly, before turning back to Asahi and they both nod. Asahi can only smile, already feeling good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
